Battle of Hetalia
by Kana-Kayori-chan
Summary: It's a normal day for the countries. Although going to a World Meeting with some countries that have never been to one, they all think it's pretty nice that they can all get together. But... come to think of it, where's Russia? What the nations don't know is that they're heading into something; something so dangerous none of them had seen it coming...


_Even when it had just seemed like a normal day, nothing would ever be the same. My life would change forever..._

"Alright dudes! Get on the bus and lets make our way to that World Meeting!" The blonde yelled out. Trying to be the hero and leader of the nations, the country known as America hopped into their transportaion, beckoning them in with a familiar large grin.

"Since when do you tell the older nations what to do aru? I will go by my own will!" China stated pushing the American out of his way. "Why are we taking a bus all together? Usually we would get to a World Meeting by our own transportation..." The British young man stated his mind, which often got him a dejected tone from the others. This time however, nobody actually really knew the reason for their sudden "togetherness". Britain shrugged regardless; no one was speaking up about it or seemed to care, so why bother? It was probably nothing anyway.

One by one, the thirty-six personification flowed into the bus, taking their seats by the one's they trusted most. A young Italian say by the tall German, resting his head on his shoulder. "Germany, I'm tired..." He whined. "Then vhy don't you take a siesta ? My guess is that it'll take us some time to get there." Germany said, trying to disregard Italy snuggling into his shoulder. It was silent for a moment but then Italy decided to speak again before taking his advise. "Hey Germany... isn't it great being together with everyone...?" Germany glanced down at him, his eyes warm. "Ja, it is.." Smiling back at him, Italy closed his eyes, falling into a gentle dream. Next to him, Japan smiled as well. Seeing the smile on Italy's face would brighten anyone's day.

Near the front of the bus sat Vietnam, Thailand, and Taiwan. Crossing her arms, Vietnam looked around her suspiciously. She didn't really trust anyone but he family. She peered out the window for a bit, then back to her friends. "You guys," She said, "I really don't know about us being here. Maybe we shouldn't have come." Though she knew that the two wouldn't listen, she wanted to get it out of her system anyway. Seeing how the three of them were never invited to a World Meeting before, it just made no sense to her why they invited now. Taiwan spoke up then, trying to calm her friend's nerves. "I'm sure we'll be fine!" Thailand nodded in agreement, as Vietnam huffed and stared back out of the window. "Sure... we'll see..."

Norway stared as Denmark and Iceland fought for the seat next to him. "Idiots," He whispered. Shoving Iceland to the side, Denmark sat down and threw an arm around him. Staying straight faced, Norway looked away. "Get off of me, Dane." "Aw, but Norge! Let me love you!" He whined. Norway just rolled his eyes. Sure, Denmark had said it thousands of times, but Denmark said a lot of things. Especially when he was drunk, which was the case most of the time. He shrugged it off just like like any other time. "Brother! Brother Russia, where are you?" Norway's head jerked back at the sudden noise, noticing a young lady standing in the middle of the aisle.

"Brother, where have you gone?" Belarus yelled out. Maybe it was all in her head, but Belarus knew something was going on. "Sister, sit down please...?" Ukraine held her hand up reaching for her sister's arm. Belarus jerked her arm away. She was going to find her brother one way or another whether anyone liked it or not. Quickly, and almost unexpectedly, the girl pulled out her knife, pointing it at all the various shocked nations. "One of you had better tell me where he is or so help me, I'll-!"

"Greetings, comrades!" sounded a voice from overhead. Belarus's eyes scanned above her. "Brother," she yelled once more, "is that you?"

Everyone's faces looked to be in utter confusion. Why was Russia talking on an intercom...?  
"As you know, I am not on the bus could not make it to this World Confrence. This is why I have also provided you with the means to get there. Wasn't that nice of me? I am afraid I cannot talk long, so I have left some cookies for you in the compartments above! Until we see each other again! Do svidaniya! (Till the next meeting!)"

Blinking and in suspicion, they all slowly took the cookies from above. America eyed them. "Something doesn't feel right... ah, who cares; free cookies!" Slowly, the countries took bites out of the treats; and one by one the countries fell asleep, unawhare of what was about to befall them.

_He called it a game that day..._

_I called it murder._


End file.
